


Princess

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tribbing, Vaginal Fingering, Wanda uses her powers, and maybe some she technically doesn't have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: You’re in love with a girl with extraordinary powers who isn’t afraid to use them on you.





	Princess

Waking up wrapped around Wanda is one of the best feelings in the world.  She is always so peaceful when she sleeps.  Awake, her mind is constantly busy.  The thoughts of others are always cluttering her mind making it hard to hear her own thoughts.  Not to mention that he telekinesis and power projection comes from her mind too, which meant using them just added to the strain.  It makes her a little on edge and exhausted, even on days where she doesn’t use her powers actively.  When she sleeps all those thoughts that normally fill her head and make her need to focus twice as hard as a regular person, just blend into her dreaming mind and she’s able to relax.  Relaxed and vulnerable, she’s the most beautiful person you’ve ever laid eyes on.

She’s also cuddly and tactile.  Seeking out touch like she’d been starved of it.  She sleeps snuggled up under your chin, one arm draped over you and the other curled up under your cheek and resting in your hair.  Her legs are always completely tangled with yours.  You had to make sure you absolutely were completely ready to sleep through when you settled into bed because once she was asleep you weren’t getting up again.

Wanda has a way of making you feel loved and desired.  Needed and supported.  Possessed and free.  She trusts you completely and loves you fully.  It’s easy to make your heart open to her because she knows every dark secret resting in the recesses of your mind and she still wants you.

In return, you are her safe place.  You have never looked at her like she was some freak or monster.  You have never believed she was guilty of the crimes they accused her of.  You want to protect her from all the hate and fear she faces.  And every day you learn something new about her that makes you love her even more.  She’s your best friend, your lover and the piece of you, you didn’t even know you had been missing.

So in these quiet moments of the early morning, where she sleeps peacefully, you take the time to just appreciate her. Her body relaxed and her chest rising and falling against you gently.  The sun just peeking through the moth-eaten curtains making the light play in her hair.  It catches dustmotes as they float around you, making the air look like it’s on fire and making it look like she’s an ethereal being.

You run your fingers through her hair curling a lock around your finger and letting it go.  She stirs a little and nuzzles into you a little more, her hand tightening in your hair briefly.  A smile plays on your lips and you press them against her head.

“Good Morning.”  She murmurs from her spot under your chin. You can feel her breath, hot against your clavicle.

“Morning, princess.”  You whisper.

She pulls back and looks at you, a playful smile on her face and her blue eyes twinkling.  “I am not the princess, you are the princess.”

You brush a lock of hair off her face and lean into her, rubbing your nose against hers.  “Can’t we both be princesses?”

“Doesn’t a princess need someone to rescue her?”  Wanda asks, ghosting her lips over your cheek.

“I think these princesses can rescue each other just fine.”  You reply, tilting your head.  She captures your lips with hers.  You kiss slowly, mouths caressing each other.  Sucking softly.  Your tongues briefly touch before slipping over the other’s lips and dipping into each other's mouths.  There’s a prickle over your skin, akin to static electricity as Wanda engages her powers.

You pull back and she smirks at you, her blue eyes now tinted red.  “What shall I do with this do you think?”  She asks, holding her hand up, the red glow of her projected powers dancing over her fingertips.

“Wanda, you bad girl.”  You say, pushing her onto her back and kissing her again.  This time the kiss is hungrier.  Filled with need and desire.  You nip at her lips and your tongues circle against each other.  That static like buzz increases and you start feeling it all over your skin.  The intensity gradually increasing on your breasts first.  She uses her telekinesis to tug at your nipples, the red energy swirls over you areolae and squeezes your breasts, making it feel like lightning itself is teasing you.   Her hands graze over your back, just the fingertips making contact with your skin as she uses them to guide her powers on you.

Your hands tease the undersides of her breasts and skim down over the smooth skin of her stomach.  You break the kiss, your mouth moving to her neck, and sucking gently at the sensitive spot just under her jaw where you can feel the beat of her pulse against your lips.  It elicits a soft moan from her.  There is a soft scratch of her nails on your back and the buzz intensifies just a little on your pussy.

You ghost your lips down her neck and along her collarbone.  Periodically you stop to nip or suck at her skin.  Your hand reaches her pubic mound and you tease your fingers over it.

Wanda moans and looks down at you.  Her eyes now surrounded by an aura of red and her pupils fully dilated.  “Mmm… my love.  I want to try something.  Do you trust me?”

She lifts her leg and presses her thigh against your pussy.  The buzz increases focusing on your clit sending pleasure creeping out from your cunt through your body.  You roll your hips against her thigh as a deep moan escapes you.  “Yes, of course, Wanda.  With everything.”

Her hands run through your hair and suddenly you feel linked with her.  You can feel the way rubbing on her thigh affects you.  The way it adds pressure to that buzz she’s creating on your clit.  But you can also feel how it’s making her thigh slick and warm with your arousal.  It’s like there is the ghost of it on your own leg.

You look up at Wanda letting out a slow breath.  “Fuck, Wanda.”  You hiss.

She smirks at you and her tongue darts over her bottom lip.  You slip a finger between her folds and circle it over her clit.  The same feeling ghosts over your own clit and you both gasp.  Wanda falls back onto the pillow and arches back.

You kiss your way down her body.  Every touch by you onto her you feel the echo of, adding to the buzz of her telekinetic powers being used on you.  You flick your tongue over her nipple and slip your middle finger inside of her cunt.  You feel the pull of your mouth on your own breast and the press against your own g-spot.  Wanda’s powers falter for a moment as her hand's grip onto your back and she bucks up under you.  The sounds she makes lies somewhere between a moan and cry.  It’s primal, escaping her against her own will.

You bite at her nipple and move lower, the point of your tongue drawing a trail down her stomach.  You run your tongue up her pussy, and circle it over her clit.  The tart-sweet taste of her filling her mouth.  She is soaking for you, it runs down your hand in rivulets.

Wanda moans loudly and her body twists under you.  “I can taste myself.”  She mewls.

You suck her clit into your mouth, running your tongue over it as you add a second finger to her cunt.  Her powers falter again and she writhes under you.  The intensity of everything that is happening between you is almost too much. You moan into her cunt and your legs tremble, but you keep stroking your fingers over her g-spot, feeling it under your fingertips and the ghost of it in your own cunt.  You drip.  Your arousal runs down your trembling legs.  Each lap of your tongue takes in more of Wanda’s fluids and adds to your own pleasure.  It takes all your effort and concentration to continue.  The intensity of what you feel is like nothing you’ve ever felt.  Your body feels like a live wire.  Pressure builds in your core and sweat clings to your skin.  Your hand shakes as you use it.  Twisting your wrist and curling your fingers to call her climax to you.

Wanda’s orgasm hits her hard.  She arches up and cries out, her legs closing around your head.   Her whole body glows red for a moment and she clutches at the sheets.   When she comes you feel it like it’s happening to you.  It shudders through you and your legs shake with it.  You can’t focus and as Wanda settles back against the mattress you collapse with your head against her stomach, panting and trembling.

Wanda gently plays with your hair as she gets control of her breathing and you both come down from your orgasm high.

“That was incredible.  I didn’t know you could do that.”  You murmur.

Wanda hums.  “I did not know either.  It was very intense.”

You slowly move, getting on your hands and knees and crawling up over her.  “I love you, princess.”  You hum, and peck her lips.  Her arms wrap around you, holding you in place as she deepens the kiss and licks her fluids from your lips.

She pulls back and looks at you, her eyes soft and now fully returned to their natural blue color.  “I love you too, my princess.”


End file.
